elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sapphire (Character)
|Base ID = |essential = No }} Sapphire is a Nord member of the Thieves Guild residing in the city of Riften. She is originally located in The Bee and Barb there, but if the Guild is joined, she will relocate to the cistern of The Ragged Flagon. Background If the Dragonborn joins the Thieves Guild, Sapphire can be asked about her real name, causing her to get angry and then telling the story of her sorrowful past. When she was a very young woman, she lived on a poverty-stricken pig farm with her parents. One day, bandits attacked the farm, killed her unarmed parents, and abducted her. They repeatedly abused and beat her. One night, after gaining the bandits' trust, she took a dagger and cut the throat of all of them as they slept. Sapphire will show gratitude to the Dragonborn for having taken time to listen to her tale. When pressed about how she never answered the question about her real name, she says "Maybe someday I'll tell you, but not today," although she never will never actually say it - even if the Dragonborn has a high reputation with her. Interactions ''Dragonborn'' In , it is revealed that, despite her story, her father is actually Glover Mallory and that Delvin Mallory is her uncle. This is revealed after completing Glover's quest on Solstheim by retrieving the improved Bonemold Formula for him. He will give the Dragonborn the key to his basement, which contains leveled loot, the unique Blackguard's Armor, and a letter addressed to Sapphire. The letter details how Glover and Sapphire's mother met and fell in love, and how Glover believes he failed her for not being there to protect them when the bandits destroyed her village. Stabilized Upon entering Riften, Sapphire can be overheard arguing with Shadr, the stablemaster's hand, over paying his debt. After the conversation has finished and she has walked away, Shadr will ask the Dragonborn for help regarding Sapphire. If the Dragonborn gives Glover Mallory's letter to her, she gives the Dragonborn an exquisite sapphire. Routine Initially, Sapphire is rarely seen in the Guild's hideout in the Ratways and is most often found above-ground, especially in the Bee and Barb. After completing her miscellaneous quest involving Shadr, she often makes her way down to The Ragged Flagon - Cistern. However, after Mercer Frey betrays the Guild, and the Dragonborn returns with Karliah, she returns to stay in order to protect the hideout. Quotes *''"Well, hey there. What can Sapphire do for you?" *"Want to talk? Go ahead."'' *''"Back from a job, huh? Hope it went well."'' *''"I don't have any business with you, so get out of my face."'' *''"What do you need, handsome?"'' ―After paying Shadr's debt. Conversations Sapphire "I'm really getting tired of your excuses. When you borrowed the money, you said you'd pay it back on time for double the usual fee." Shadr "I know I did. But how was I supposed to know the shipment would get robbed?" Sapphire "Next time, keep your plans quieter and nothing would have happened to it." Shadr "What? Are you saying you robbed it? Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Sapphire "Look, Shadr. Last warning. Pay up or else. All I care about is the gold. Everything else is your problem." Trivia *Sapphire is one of the Thieves Guild members that can be killed, since she is not bound with any quest. *If her inventory is searched via pickpocketing, she carries around two sapphires. This is possibly a reference to her alias. *Sapphire is the only Thieves Guild member who seems to do jobs outside the Guild's radar. Though Delvin has private jobs, they are no secret, and Sapphire seems to be keeping cuts for herself. *If the Dragonborn is Guildmaster when talking with Sapphire about Shadr's debt, she apologizes for not giving the Guild its cut, calling the Dragonborn "boss." The player has two speech options, ask for a cut or demand the debt be forgotten, or Sapphire is out of the Guild. She will accept either. *She says "I hope we bump into each other again," when the player walks away if they had listened to her story at any point previously, or paid Shadr's debt. This may be interpreted as being meant flirtatiously. On certain occasions Vipir the Fleet will make advances towards Sapphire, which she declines rather vehemently. *A note mentioning Sapphire can be found in the Ragged Flagon - Cistern. It tells the reader to "keep their eye on Sapphire," but there is no mention or later reference to what the note means, specifically. **It's possible that it refers to her jobs outside the Guild's radar, as stated above. *Despite being unavailable for marriage, if the following console commands are used on her, she has dialogue concerning marriage: *#addfac 19809 1 *#setrelationshiprank player 4 *Her father Glover Mallory is a Breton, and she is a Nord, which implies her mother was a Nord. *Despite sounding like an assumed name, according to Glover Mallory's letter, 'Sapphire' is her actual name. *Despite the fact that Glover Mallory was not living with Sapphire at the time the bandits attacked, Sapphire claims that her parents died, parents being plural. This suggests that she could have been raised to believe someone else was her father. *It is stated in the Official Game Guide that she was a member of the Dark Brotherhood, but left to join the Thieves Guild for more money. Bugs * Sometimes the Dragonborn can't talk to Sapphire after accepting the quest from Shadr. She will just continue to say "I have no business with you." Completing the Thieves Guild questline should fix this. However, this may be caused by originally not offering to help Shadr, then accepting the quest the second time. In one case, reloading a game saved prior to speaking with Shadr and offering to help may avoid the issue. The problem can also be fixed by using the following command on Sapphire then wearing the Amulet of Mara, which will force a dialog with her: **addfac 19809 1 **The bug can also be fixed by speaking to Shadr and accepting his quest after joining the guild. When next speaking with Sapphire, there will be two dialogus options: one to talk about Shadr's debt and one to get her to tell her story. *If the Dragonborn does not partake in dialogue with Shadr the first time they meet him when he is arguing with Sapphire on the bridge in Riften, then it can be difficult to find him afterwards. This obviously means that Sapphire will remain in the Bee and the Barb rather than the Ragged Flagon - Cistern. If this is the case then Shadr might be around the lower walkways of Riften, (the same level as Elgrim's Elixers, etc.), around 3am-5am, or inside the Riften Stables after 6am where he may be sleeping. *Sapphire can be killed in public, and the Dragonborn will not gain a bounty for it. However, the Thieves Guild will turn hostile and attack them. Appearances * ru:Сапфир (персонаж) es:Zafiro (personaje) de:Saphir (Person) pl:Sapphire Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters